


By a Chance

by manusyasuper



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Justice League - Freeform, my first actual fic!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manusyasuper/pseuds/manusyasuper
Summary: A year has passed and Bruce is still mourning. (Though he might no longer do so after this night.)





	By a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd since this is my first work :) I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! English isn't my first languange :|

A pair of feet covered in expensive leather shoes were striding down the streets in nighttime Metropolis. There was a dour expression on the man's face, and he was holding a yellow camellia. Coming to Metropolis has become a habit; doing it all in favor of the meaningful connection that had been shared between him and a certain man.  
  
Tonight's breezing cold air reminded Bruce again of a particular battle. It had happened in this very city, last year's December. Invading aliens had come again for the umpteenth time. Members of Justice League had fought valiantly and well-coordinatedly. But unexpected things never ceased to happen. Sometimes, they were even beyond the League's Chief Strategist's calculation. Those aliens had maliciously pulled out their wildcard right before the League secured their win. They had caused a massive catastrophe on Earth by unleashing electromagnetic waves from their mothership.  
  
In order to stop that, Earth's Mightiest Champion, the Man of Steel, had gallantly lunged straight to the mothership, alone. Batman had tried to stop him when he hadn't taken off yet, but damn that man's recklessness. His strike to the ship's cannon was soon followed by a giant explosion. No blue-clad flying figure had been seen coming out. Bruce could still remember all the things in great detail-including all the horrors it had instantly created.  
  
The toll humanity had had to take in the aftermath was greater than ever. Humanity had finally lost its greatest hero. They had been forced to bury an empty casket, with an _S_ carved on top.  
  
Bruce had been present; not as said hero's longtime masked partner in saving worlds, but rather as Bruce Wayne. It had been the hero's personal request that if he were to die, Bruce had to come to his funeral with his own bare, chiseled face.  
  
All of the attendees had wept, sobbed, or either wailed. Bruce himself had rivulets of tear dangling on his icy blues, though he always brushed them off.  
  
Death has always been close to Bruce's life. It has taken those who were most dearest to Bruce-his parents, Jason, Clark. He understood that even the best of men would eventually succumb into its power.  
  
When Bruce arrived at the monument, there was a small crowd gathering around it. Each person put flowers or letters on the ground, adding to the already-vast piles of them.  
  
Bruce moved forward before the incriptions etched to the stone beside the insignia.  
  
_Kal-El of Krypton, the immigrant from the stars who taught us all how to be heroes._  
  
He stared a while at it, in silence. Like a razor blade, memories started to creep back to him. They worked like poison. His legs could no longer hold up his weight, and he fell down.  
  
Bruce sobbed quietly, covering his face with his hands. No days have gone by without Bruce releasing himself from guilt. He hadn't made the right count, had underestimated the invading aliens. He had indirectly caused Superman's demise.  
  
Bruce felt steps headed towards him, but there was no need to look up. It was probably a passerby who pitied him.  
  
"You alright, Sir?"  
  
Turned out, it was no stranger's voice. Bruce immediately brought his hands down and stared up, uncaring of how swelled his eyes and how reddened his nose were. He sat wide-eyed.  
  
".. _C-clark?_ "  
  
The scruffy-looking man in front of Bruce was taken aback at the mention of the name.  
  
"..Hi? Am I..am I supposed to know you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have the JL episode 'Hereafter' as the main inspiration, though this fic doesn't exactly follow the series' continuity, and some Man of Steel (2013) bits.
> 
> The inscription is based on J'onn's eulogy because i think it would be a nice touch. And the yellow camellia is used because it means 'longing' in Hanakotoba, Japanese language of flowers.
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated! :D


End file.
